Provu: Move On
by Nekredebla Aki
Summary: Mengisahkan tentang Naruto, gadis yang belum bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya, Sasuke. Mencoba keluar dari garis stagnan. "... Daijoubu. Tenanglah! Aku di sini."/ "Kau terdengar mengajariku bersikap egois" / "Dia bosan menghadapi pemuda malas, perokok berat, tidak perhatian, dan tidak romantis … /"… merasa tersindir ya Yang Mulia Raja Rusa?" / "Maaf, kau harus melihat… yang tadi,"
1. Chapter 1

Mengisahkan tentang Naruto, gadis yang belum bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya, Sasuke. Mencoba keluar dari garis stagnan. "Sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku sensei hm? Kesannya aku seperti jutaan tahun lebih tua darimu"/"Kau tak akan tahan bersamaku seharian, aku perokok berat ingat?"\\"Kita lihat saja nanti."

.

**Provu: Move On**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Pair: ShikaxfemNaru, slight SasuxfemNaru

Genre : General & Romance

Warning : OOC, femNaru, Typos, Alur tarik ulur

. 

**+Unue : Identeco**

Minggu, 27 juli, hari ke-13 liburan musim panas

Hari yang dinanti-nanti kedatangannya oleh seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Jika ditanya mengapa, maka jawabannya adalah ia talah mengantongi izin dari sang ayah untuk liburan ke pantai dan mengunjungi festival. Jika ditanya lagi kenapa tidak dari awal musim panas saja liburannya, alasannya adalah karena Naruto baru menyelesaikan tugas musim panasnya kemarin. Jika ditanya … #jangan nanya lagi! Author jelasin aje deh dari awal.

Uzumaki Naruto, gadis berusia 16 tahun yang sebentar lagi 17 tahun, rambut panjang blonde, warna matanya safir, kulitnya tan, memiliki tiga garis ala kumis kucing di kedua pipinya, kelas XIIB Konoha High School, dan Naruto merupakan putri dari mantan pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Mantan pasangan? Yups, mantan pasangan. Mereka resmi bercerai saat Naruto berusia 5 minggu. Alhasil hak asuh anak jatuh ke tangan Kushina. Dan jangan berpikir bahwa mereka berpisah karena adanya pihak ketiga, keempat dan seterusnya. Minato dan Kushina berpisah karena alasan sudah tidak ada kecocokkan satu sama lain, kurangnya komunikasi dan intensitas pertemuan mereka yang terbilang jarang karena kesibukan masing-masing. Minato dan kesibukannya sebagai Hokage alias pemimpin Konoha, sedangkan Kushina adalah CEO Red Wave Entertaintment (RWE) yang bergerak di industri hiburan yang hampir tidak memiliki hari libur.

Sekalipun Minato dan Kushina telah lama berpisah, namun jika dilihat-lihat hubungan mereka tidak terlalu buruk. Minato sesekali berkunjung ke rumah Kushina saat ingin menemui Naruto atau mengajak Naruto –tanpa Kushina- makan bersama keluarga besar Namikaze. Kushina juga masih sering mengantar Naruto ke kediaman Minato saat Naruto memerlukan perhatian dan pengawasan saat dirinya sedang sibuk. Seperti saat ini, Naruto berada Namikaze Mansion, sedangkan Kushina disibukkan dengan penyelenggaraan event-event musim panas RWE yang Ia pimpin.

: : : : : :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Nekredebla+Aki :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: : : : : :

Naruto POV

Hari ini akhirnya datang juga. Yeaayyy! Pantaiii Im coming! Dengan bersenandung kecil aku menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Setelah itu barulah aku membersihkan tempat tidur yang terbilang errrr berantakan dan kemudian membuka jendela kamar dan menghirup udara pagi yang segar, ah ralat sekarang pengap. Eughh kenapa harus dia sih yang pertama kali aku lihat di pagi yang indah ini? Dia duduk di jendela-membelakangiku-sambil membaca entah apa itu. Dia = tetanggaku = si pantat ayam = Uchiha Sasuke = Teme = mantan pacar.

Uchiha Sasuke, mantan pacarku. Dia tampan, keren, tinggi, warna matanya onyx, memiliki tatapan yang tajam, style rambutnya seperti pantat ayam #tapi lembut jika disentuh, pecinta tomat, pembawaannya selalu dingin, tinggi hati, keras kepala, dan… dan… hey kenapa aku harus mengingat-ingat tentang dia sih? Ingat, dia mantan mu Naru! Sadarlahhh! Kau dan dia sudah putus-tus-tus sejak akhir musim dingin kemarin. Kau harus move on, move on Naru!

Sebaiknya aku turun dan sarapan, daripada harus teringat kenangan bersama mantan pacar. Dan pwelisss jangan tanya kenapa kami putus empat bulan yang lalu. Okeyy! Good.

#FYI kamarku dan kamar Sasu-teme berada di lantai 2 dan berjarak 2 meter berseberangan, di tengah terdapat dinding pemisah yang hanya setinggi 3 meter.

Naruto POV End

Suasana di Namikaze Mansion pagi ini terlihat tenang #katakanlah sepi. Hal yang sangat wajar jika mengingat hubungan antara Minggu dan Summer. Di ruang makan tak terlihat batang hidung Sang Tuan Besar Namikaze, hanya Naruto sendiri yang tengah menikmati chawan mushi dan segelas teh hijau hangat. Naruto sempat bingung karena di meja makan tidak tersedia secangkir Starbucks Rwanda Blue Bourbon yang biasa diminum papanya, namun setelah di jelaskan oleh Iruka (kepala pelayan, supir, dan orang kepercayaan Minato) bahwa papanya sedang berkencan dengan mimpinya, pasalnya baru pulang dari kantor beberapa jam lalu karena menumpuknya laporan yang harus diperiksa.

Seusai sarapan Naruto menulis note untuk ayahnya yang kira-kira berbunyi seperti ini, "Papa, Naru ke Pantai Konoha, lalu ke RWE. Pulang sebelum makan malam. Chuu~ Namikaze Naruto". Kemudian Naruto menempelkan note tersebut di pintu kulkas #kebiasaan orang pada umumnya saat meninggalkan pesan. Naruto hanya menggunakan marga Namikaze ketika berada di lingkungan Namikaze Mansion dengan alasan untuk menyenangkan hati Minato. Dulu Naruto pernah menggunakan marga Uzumaki saat menulis pesan atau memperkenalkan diri pada keluarga/teman Minato, dan hasilnya adalah Minato terlihat terluka bahkan sempat berasumsi bahwa Naruto tidak mengakuinya sebagai papanya.

: : : : : :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Nekredebla+Aki :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: : : : : :

.

Naruto kini tengah menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke Pantai Konoha. Ia mengenakan celana pendek 15cm di atas lutut berwarna coklat tua dan atasannya kaos longgar lengan ¾ warna putih dengan gambar emoticon berkacamata besar ditengahnya. Jangan lupakan sepasang Nike Free Run+ dan tas selempang berbahan jeans. Good looking bukan?

Saat mengedarkan pandangannya ke seberang jalan-kedai es krim tepatnya. Tak sengaja ia bertemu pandang dengan manusia yang paling tidak ingin lihat sedunia, yups mantannya – Sasuke. Segera saja ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Gotcha. Bus yang sedari ditunggunya akhirnya tiba. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Naruto memasuki bus dan mencari tempat duduk ternyaman.

Lima menit berselang, Naruto masih teringat pada pertemuan dengan Uchiha bungsu tadi. Serentetan pertanyaan berada dalam benak Naruto. Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke di kedai es krim? Sejak kapan Sasuke menyukai makanan yang manis? Apa Sasuke sedang menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya? Berbagai jenis 'Apa' melayang-layang di benaknya. Kami-sama, kapan tokoh utama kita ini bisa move on? #sebentar lagi – KhuKhuKhu.

Lelah memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ia ajukan sendiri, Naruto memilih memainkan gadget-nya, Angry Birds Star War atau Plant vs Zombie 2 mungkin cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, sekaligus mengisi waktu luang perjalanan ke Pantai Konoha yang memakan waktu 2 jam.

Sesekali terdengar suara 'yes' atau bahkan umpatan-umpatan kecil keluar dari bibir cherry Naruto. Hal yang normal untuk menggambarkan kegembiraannya saat menemukan semua Jet Pack Boba Fett atau kejengkelannya saat zombie kepala ember memakan tanamannya. Naruto hampir mengeluarkan umpatannya #untuk kesekian kali, karena gagal menyelesaikan Survival Mode Plant vs Zombie-nya. Sekarang bus yang di tumpangi Naruto telah berhenti halte Pantai Konoha. Naruto yang masih sibuk mengumpat pun harus segera turun. Dengan terburu-buru Naruto memasukkan gadgetnya ke dalam tas sambil berjalan menuju tugu selamat datang.

Tanpa menoleh kanan kiri dan dengan langkah mantap Naruto melangkah memasuki area pantai. Tangannya masih merogoh tas selempangnya dan pandangannya masih setia menilik ke dalam tas untuk mencari dan menemukan handphone slide kuning mencolok kesayangannya. Ketika menemukan handphone-nya langsung saja Naruto beraksi dan menyibukkan diri dengan berpose sambil menekan shutter kamera handphone sebanyak-banyaknya.

Lelah dengan aksi gila-gilaan selfie, Naruto melepas alas kaki serta tasnya dan meleletakkannya di bawah pohon. Sambil melihat-lihat galeri foto handphone, Naruto berjalan menuju bibir pantai. Kaki telanjangnya dibiarkan bergesekan dengan pasir putih yang panas, sesekali Naruto bermain dengan ombak kecil atau sekedar berhenti untuk mengamati kerang yang menarik perhatiannya.

Suasana pantai yang sepi pengunjung diiringi suara deburan ombak membuat pikiran dan hati Naruto sedikit rileks. Sepertinya Naruto tidak sadar bahwa di depan tugu selamat datang tadi ada baleho besar yang mengatakan bahwa hari ini seluruh area pantai telah di-booking RWE, jadi lokasi harus steril pengunjung. Lantas bagaimana bisa Naruto mendapatkan akses masuk? Simpel, Kotetsu (manajer Kushina) menginstruksikan pihak keamanan untuk membiarkan Naruto nyelonong masuk tanpa pemeriksaan dan tanpa karcis. Rupanya kegiatan 'ngubek-ubek' tas tadi telah menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Ckckckckck

Terik matahari yang mulai meninggi membuat Naruto meletakkan tangan kirinya di dahi untuk menaungi matanya agar lebih mudah melihat intensitas cahaya yang tinggi, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengusap matanya yang agak berair. Terdengar suara yang familiar bagi Naruto mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Setidaknya gunakan ini agar tidak silau," tanpa menyebutkan namapun Naruto tahu bahwa sosok tersebut berbicara padanya. Terbukti ketika orang itu memakaikan topi tenis di kepalanya.

"Arigatou, Nara-sensei" ucap Naruto, sejurus kemudian melemparkan senyum laksana malaikat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?" Shikamaru basa-basi. Sebenarnya Shikamaru sudah memperhatikan Naruto dari tadi, sejak Naruto asyik memainkan handphone tepatnya. Entah karena alasan apa yang jelas Shikamaru tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari muridnya tersebut.

Shikamaru adalah guru privat Naruto, Ia mengajar Naruto atas permintaan Minato dan atas suruhan ayahnya sendiri (Nara Shikaku : ajudan Hokage). Shikamaru, pria berusia 21 tahun dengan ciri rambut diikat tinggi bak mahkota nanas, matanya sipit seperti kuaci, perokok, dan pembawaannya tenang, kalem, cuek, dan pastinya malas. Profesi utamanya adalah asisten guru besar di Universitas Konoha - mengajar mata kuliah CAD (Computer Aided Design). Pekerjaan sambilannya adalah fotografer di RWE dan guru privat Naruto. bts

"Etto, liburan kurasa hee," jawab Naruto nyengir kuda.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke sini?" Shikamaru bertanya lagi.

Naruto menyeryit, sejurus membalas singkat, "Pintu masuk"

Naruto kemudian menyeret Shikamaru kebawah pohon tempat Ia menaruh sepatu dan tas. "Sepertinya terik matahari membuat Anda dehidrasi sensei. Istirahatlah disini! Saya akan membeli beberapa makanan sebentar. Mungkin makanan akan membantu memulihkan otak jenius Anda yang sedikit terganggu." Dalam hati Naruto menambahkan 'bagaimana bisa masuk kesini katanya. Fuuu pertanyaan konyol. Sepertinya Nara sensei benar-benar sakit'

Mendengus, itulah yang dilakukan Shikamaru sekarang. Sepertinya gadis blonde ini tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaannya tadi. Dan hell no, Naruto juga menganggap Shikamaru kehilangan kepintarannya, sampai-sampai melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh seperti tadi. Ya sudahlah, buat apa repot-repot memikirkan 'bagaimana bisa Naruto berada di pantai yang berstatus sewaan'.

: : : : : :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Nekredebla+Aki :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: : : : : :

.

Tak sampai 15 menit, Naruto kembali dengan tergopoh-gopoh membawa keranjang yang lumayan besar dengan kedua tangannya.

Tak tega membiarkan Naruto kesulitan mengangkut beban berat, Shikamaru mengambil inisiatif untuk membawakan keranjang yang 'merepotkan' itu.

"Aku tertolong. Arigatou Nara-sensei, Ku harap Anda tidak terlalu lama menunggu." Cerocos Naruto.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku sensei hm? Kesannya aku seperti jutaan tahun lebih tua darimu. Cukup Shikamaru saja dan gunakan sapaan aku-kau!"

"Baiklah, Shikamaru-kun," Naruto mencoba mengucapkan namanya. Rasanya ada desiran aneh dalam hatinya saat memanggil nama pria di sebelahnya ini.

"Shikamaru!" ucap pemuda itu agak ngotot.

"Shi-Shikamaru," Naruto tergagap. #macam Aziz G*gap aja.

Shikamaru kemudian membentangkan kain sebagai alas duduk yang terdapat dalam keranjang dan menata makanan diatas kain. Ada sekotak bento ukuran sedang, sekotak sushi, mie soba, sebotol minuman isotonik, sebotol air putih, beberapa potong semangka, hassaku, dan sumpit.

"Isotonik dan mie sobanya untuk mu, air putihnya untukku, bento untuk mama, sisanya untuk kita berdua," kata Naruto kemudian membuka tutup botol air putih dan meminumnya. Mereka berdua pun duduk berhadapan dan menikmati makanan yang tersaji dihadapan mereka.

"Aku minta air putihnya" Shikamaru menyambar botol mineral itu.

Sekonyong-konyong mata Naruto mendelik, ia bahkan menghentikan kegiatan mengunyah potongan semangka terakhir.

Menyadari tatapan Naruto, Shikamaru menjawab "Apa? Aku tidak menyebarkan rabies atau flu burung, jadi santai saja"

"Ya, ya, aku baru ingat kau itu rusa. Jika yang minum itu Kiba, baru aku kena rabies. Aku pintar kan ttebayo?" Naruto menyahut enteng.

'Aku rusa? Kiba anjing, lalu dia menganggap dirinya apa?' inner Shikamaru.

"Cukup pintar untuk ukuran SEORANG KITSUNE," jawab Shikamaru tak mau kalah.

Seketika mereka beradu pandang dan sedetik kemudian tawa keduanya meledak. Namun sepertinya kegembiraan mereka tak berlangsung lama, sampai mata kuaci Shikamaru menangkap siluet seseorang. Naruto menoleh, seolah mengerti arti tatapan orang didepannya.

"Belum move on?" Naruto buka suara.

"Sama sepertimu," Shikamaru menutup percakapan mereka.

Selama beberapa menit, keheningan melingkupi mereka.

"Es serut," seru Naruto yang entah kerasukan setan apa. Sejurus kemudian Naruto memasang sepatunya, memasukkan ponselnya dalam tas, membawa bento untuk mamanya, dan secepat kilat berdiri dihadapan Shikamaru dengan menampilkan puppy eyes no jutsu.

Mengerti maksud jurus memelas Naruto, si pemilik nama Nara tersebut hanya menuruti keinginan gadis pirang sambil menggumamkan trademarknya dan menghubungi seseorang untuk membereskan peralatan makan siangnya tadi.

: : : : : :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Nekredebla+Aki :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: : : : : :

.

Setelah memesan es serut, pasangan guru-murid ini duduk di bangku panjang yang disediakan.

"Kau tahu darimana aku putus dengannya? Aku tak tahu kau suka gosip," kali ini Shikamaru berinisiatif mengajak Naruto berbincang.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak bermaksud bergosip. Teman-temanku bercerita panjang lebar tentang dunia selebritis, mau tak mau aku ikut mendengarkan. Lagipula mudah saja bagiku mengetahui mana yang gosip mana yang fakta, Temari-nee masih kerabatku tahu!" Sanggup Naruto bangga.

Shikamaru memerhatikan Naruto dari kepala sampai kaki. "Rambut kalian saja yang sama, lainnya sangat jauh berbeda."

Twich, "Apa maksudmu dengan kami berbeda jauh hah? Dan, dan, hentikan tatapan mesummu itu! Dasar rusa pemalas." Sebal Naruto sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya dengan wajah memerah.

Menanggapi tingkah Naruto yang dianggapnya lucu, Shikamaru tertawa. Tertawa lepas, yang bahkan hampir tak pernah Shikamaru tujukan untuk mantannya-Temari. Sedangkan Naruto hanya manyun sambil mengaduk-aduk es serutnya yang sudah mencair.

"Eeeh, sudah jam segini. Mama belum makan siang. Gomen, aku harus pergi sekarang. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku, sangat menyenangkan. Jaane!" Naruto terburu-buru berdiri dan hendak pergi.

Seolah enggan berpisah dengan Naruto, pemuda sipit ini meraih tangan si blonde.

"Ku antar," perintah Shikamaru. Masih dengan tangan menggenggam tangan Naruto, Shikamaru menuju area parkir. Namun ringtone hanphone miliknya menghentikan langkahnya dan memaksa melepaskan genggamannya pada jemari Naruto. Dengan sebal Shikamaru melihat nama penelepon dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Apa?" Shikamaru

"Hey, hey, woles aja bro!" penelepon

"Katakan apa maumu atau ku tutup ponselnya!" Shikamaru

"Ma ma, sebenarnya ini soal laporan pemotretan yang kau berikan tadi" penelepon

Bus melaju mendekati pemberhentian. "Anoo, Aku naik bus saja. Sepertinya busnya datang. Arigatou tawarannya." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Shikamaru, Naruto sudah lari menuju pemberhentian bus. Tidak lama setelahnya bus tiba dan membawanya menuju gedung RWE.

"Etto, tadi itu suara perempuan kan? Ja-jangan-jangan aku mengganggu kencan kalian?" penelepon.

"Jelaskan apa masalahnya" Shikamaru masuk kedalam mobil dan melajukannya.

: : : : : :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Nekredebla+Aki :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: : : : : :

Konoha, RWE

Naruto sudah sampai di gedung RWE. Melalui tangga, Naruto berjalan mendekati ruangan CEO RWE-mamanya sendiri. Sebenarnya bisa saja Ia memalui lift menuju ke lantai 7, namun kenangan buruk masa kecilnya kembali berputar dalam benaknya. Saat itu karena bosan menemani Kushina bekerja, Naruto bermain-main naik turun lift, namun malangnya bukannya bersenang-senang, si gadis kecil itu malah terjebak didalamnya. Sendirian, gelap, pengap, dan sulit bernafas selama beberapa jam. Mengingatnya saja sudah cukup mengerikan bagi Naruto. Hal itulah yang mumbuatnya takut kegelapan dan trauma terhadap lift. Jangan lupakan amukan sang papa saat mengetahui kejadian tersebut! Jelas sekali dalam ingatan Naruto bahwa insiden itu membuat Minato dan Kushina bertengkar hebat.

"Sepertinya kita ditakdirkan untuk selalu bertemu ya Shika?" Rupanya Naruto sudah terbiasa memanggil nama depan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum dan berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan Kushina.

"Jadi mau ke ruang CEO?" / "Pekerjaanmu?" - "Mamamu?" / "Ya" ucap Shikamaru dan Naruto bersamaan. #cikiciew jodoh kali.

Tawa mereka berdua pun meledak, tanpa mengindahkan tatapan orang sekitar yang melihat kebersamaan mereka. Pemandangan yang sangat amat langka kan? Seorang pemuda malas layaknya Shikamaru yang biasanya memilih tidur di ruangannya atau bahkan di studio pemotretan, terlihat berbincang akrab dengan seorang gadis yang notabene-nya putri orang nomor satu di RWE. Kini para penonton yang berada di lantai tujuh melihat sang gadis mengangkat bentonya lebih tinggi. Beberapa detik kemudian gantian sang pria yang mengangkat kamera miliknya. Keduanya terlalu asyik dengan percakapan mereka sendiri, sampai-sampai lupa daratan. Akhirnya sampai ke tujuan #dengan selamat.

"Aku hampir tak percaya, seorang Nam…" Ucapan Shikamaru terpotong karena Naruto meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir pemuda nanas.

"Ssshhhhttt, jangan sebutkan nama itu! Ku jelaskan nanti." Naruto memasuki ruangan Kushina dan disusul Shikamaru.

"Tadaima! Makan siang datang!" Seru Naruto kemudian menghambur dalam pelukan Kushina.

"Okaeri. Dari pantai lagi, Naru-chan?" Kushina menghentikan pekerjaannya dan membimbing Naruto duduk.

"Kok tau sih? Begitulah ttebayo!" Naruto nyengir.

"Kau pikir siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk area pantai haa? Lagi pula dengan sejumlah bukti dan aroma matahari yang menempel dibadanmu sudah cukup meyakinkan mama." Jawab Kushina panjang lebar.

"Bukti?" Naruto membeo

"Kau boleh duduk Shikamaru. Aku memanggilmu bukan untuk mempermasalahkan hasil kerjamu. Aku tak peduli bagaimana kehidupan pribadimu selama kerjamu bagus. Alasan kenapa aku memanggilmu adalah karena ini," Kushina meletakkan tumpukan foto dihadapan Shikamaru. Kushina kemudian menyambung, "Aku menerima foto-foto itu bersama hasil pemotretan Temari dan Akatsuki. Dan faktanya aku menerima foto putriku jauh lebih banyak daripada foto artisku. Dan dapatkah kau memberiku penjelasan yang bagus Shi-ka-ma-ru-kun!"

Naruto mengambil foto-foto dihadapan Shikamaru. "Inikan… Aku… Tapi… Kau… Sejak… Kenapa?" Naruto masih belum bisa menyusun kata yang ingin diucapkan, Ia masih setengah terkejut dan setengah terkagum oleh foto dirinya sendiri. Mulai dari foto dirinya memainkan handphone, memandangi laut, merentangkan tangan dengan mata terpejam, menulis-nulis di atas pasir, mengambil kerang, bermain air, berlari dan masih banyak lagi. Takjub, jelas. Tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Naruto jika Shikamaru bisa mengambil gambar sebagus itu dengan angel dan estetika yang tepat. Inilah seorang pro.

Sementara Naruto memerhatikan gambar dirinya, Kushina yang tak sabar menunggu penjelasan Shikamaru yang masih diam mulai mengetukkan jemarinya di meja. Perasaan wanita berambut merah ini benar-benar kacau, bagaimana jika karyawannya ini membeberkan identitas Naruto, bagaimana jika Naruto dalam bahaya, bagaimana jika semua 'bagaimana jika' yang ada di kepalanya salah atau bisa jadi lebih buruk dari yang dibayangkannya.

Ingatannya melayang pada saat dirinya masih menyandang nama Namikaze yang ketika itu dia tengah berbadan dua, banyak kejadian yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya. Dan kejadian itu bukan murni kecelakaan. Padahal kabar mengenai dirinya menikah dengan Minato tidak dipublikasikan sama sekali bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat rahasia. Alasannya apalagi kalau bukan keselamatan jiwanya.

Menyadari kegundahan Kushina, Naruto angkat bicara.

"Shikamaru itu guru privat Naru sejak tahun lalu. Papa sendiri yang memintanya. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Shikamaru tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk padaku dan dia tidak akan menyebarkan berita bahwa aku putri Hokage. Naru akan baik-baik saja. Sungguh." Naruto berusaha menenangkan Kushina.

"Shika, bisa tinggalkan ruangan ini! Sepertinya mama perlu sedikit penjelasan lagi." Naruto secara halus mengusir Shikamaru. Kemudian Naruto berusaha menangkan Kushina lagi.

: : : : : :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Nekredebla+Aki :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: : : : : :

Skip 25 menit kemudian di kafetaria

Naruto dan Shikamaru duduk berhadapan. Tanpa keluhan apapun Shikamaru menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa gadis dihadapannya ini sangat letih, terlihat jelas dari wajahnya.

Alih-alih mengeluh, Naruto pura-pura merajuk, "Setidaknya traktir aku cream mitsumame."

"Mendokusei." Kendati malas, Shikamaru tetap menuruti Naruto entah yang keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini.

Baru beberapa langkah, suara Naruto kembali terdengar, "Dua ya! Please!"

Tanpa menolehpun Naruto tahu Shikamaru membalas 'Ya'. #telepati mungkin hehe

Shikamaru kembali membawa sebuah nampan lengkap dengan pesanan Naruto dan dirinya tentu saja "Aku tak menyangka gadis manis sepertimu ternyata nafsu makanmu seperti monster."

"Aku juga tak menyangka kau menyadari kalau aku manis. Thanks. Dan aku bukan monster, sekalipun yaaaah, kau benar sekali kalau selera makanku akhir-akhir ini meninggi. Mau datang bulan mungkin."

"Jadi kau akan makan banyak saat mau menstruasi?"

"Yups, tanda-tandaku macam itu. Tapi gadis satu dengan yang lainnya berbeda ciri jika mau kedatangan bulan."

Disela menikmati pesanan mereka, Shikamaru memulai obrolan inti, "Jadi siapa yang duluan melunasi hutang penjelasan?"

Naruto memberikan isyarat untuk mempersilakan Shikamaru terlebih dahulu menjelaskan.

"Dari mana aku memulainya?"

"Mungkin dari alasan mengapa kau mengambil gambarku," Naruto memberi usul.

'Kenapa diantara semua pertanyaan, Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan itu sih? Mana mungkin ku bilang kalau karena kau menarik perhatianku. Walau bukan gayaku berbicara seperti ini apa boleh buat,' Shikamaru membatin.

"Karena hanya kau yang ada di situ dan cocok jadi objek pemot…"

Naruto meletakkan sendok tanda menyudahi acara makannya.

"Kenapa?" Shikamaru memasang wajah malas lagi.

"Kau mencoba menipuku? Ayolah! Kau seperti bukan kau saja." Naruto menyampirkan tasnya "Aku akan menghubungimu jika waktunya tepat untuk bercerita. Aku pulang dulu, jaa."

'Owh good, dia tahu aku berbohong. Mendokusei na, bagaimana bisa aku lupa dia pecinta kejujuran' Shikamaru memijat pangkal hidungnya.

: : : : : :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Nekredebla+Aki :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: : : : : :

.

Melalui tangga, kini Naruto sudah sampai di lantai satu RWE. Saat hendak menuju pintu keluar, seseorang terlihat sedang menunggunya di lobby dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Basement lewat sini, aku yang antar," Shikamaru menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto, tapi gadis itu seperti diam tak bergerak.

"Kata ajaibnya?" Naruto mengingatkan.

"Mendokusei na,"

"Bukan itu," Naruto melenggang menuju pintu keluar.

Shikamaru menyerah, "Maaf."

Naruto berbalik, "Pardon?"

"Fine, maafkan aku!"

Senyum mengembang, segera saja dia berjalan kearah Shikamaru, menarik tangan kirinya, "Antar aku pulang kalau ingin ku maafkan." Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Biarkan aku menyetir," Naruto antusias.

"Tidak"

"Ohh, ayolah!"

"No"

"Pwelluuiisss!"

"Baiklah, tunggu setahun lagi." Hilang sudah senyum terbaik Naruto, kini hanya manyun. 'Lucu sekali, ingin rasanya menciummu' inner Shikamaru.

: : : : : :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Nekredebla+Aki :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: : : : : :

.

Gadis pirang dan pria bermahkota nanas tengah ngobrol santai dalam mobil.

"Mau diantar ke rumah yang mana Nona Dua Marga?"

"Ke kediaman Namikaze, Tuan Nanas," detik berikutnya mereka sama-sama menertawakan kekonyolan mereka sendiri.

"Nee, Shika. Maaf, tadi bersikap kekanak-kanakkan, kurang sopan dan kurang ajar. Aku ingin bilang kalau mama itu anti papa dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Kumohon jangan membicarakan sesuatu yang berkenaan mama di depan papa, dan jangan membicarakan tentang papa di depan mama. Dan…" Naruto yang gelisah mulai menautkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana harus bersikap pada orang tuamu. Jangan khawatir! Kita berdua sama-sama berhutang banyak cerita dan penjelasan, kau punya waktu luang besok?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku punya banyak waktu Shika, dimana?"

"Sepertinya aku punya waktu luang besok siang. Pagi dan sore aku punya pekerjaan di RWE"

"Baiklah, besok aku akan ke sana dan mengganggu pekerjaanmu seharian."

"Kau tak akan tahan bersamaku seharian, aku perokok berat ingat?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

: : : : : :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Nekredebla+Aki :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: : : : : :

.

"Tadaima!" seru Naruto

"Okaeri," jawab Shikaku berdiri, meninggalkan beberapa berkas di meja tamu.

"Mana papa? Kenapa paman sendirian di sini?" Naruto melangkah mendekati Shikaku.

"Hokage-sama sedang menerima panggilan dari Kazekage-sama yang sangat pribadi. Kalian pergi bersama?" tanya Shikaku kepada putranya dan putri Hokage tersebut.

"Hanya kebetulan bertemu, dan aku mengantarnya pulang." Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Begitu. Dan Shikamaru, Tou-san lupa memberitahumu kalau lusa ada acara makan malam Keluarga Nara, jadi luangkan waktumu untuk itu. Mengerti?"

"Hm" jawab Shikamaru singkat.

Mendengarkan percakapan ayah-anak itu Naruto diam, kemudian bergumam, "Makan malam keluarga yaa? Hmm boleh juga di coba."

Shikaku hanya menatap gadis itu, mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyarankan agar Naruto tidak mengadakan makan bersama keluarga. Percuma, hasilnya adalah kegagalan besar. Tapi tak sampai hati menyampaikan hal tersebut karena wajah Naruto menampakkan binar-binar kebahagiaan membayangkan idenya barusan.

Gadis berkulit tan itu melangkah, "Kalian teruskan saja perbincangannya. Aku mau ke atas. Dan untuk Shika, terima kasih untuk semuanya"

Sampai di kamar, Naruto langsung menjatuhkan diri di kasur airnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Dia sangat lelah, tapi juga sangat bahagia. Haaaah senangnya.

'Tu-tu-tunggu. Aroma ini' Naruto mencium bantal itu dengan lebih dalam. 'Mint. Tidak mungkin. Pasti hanya aroma pewangi pakaian saja.' Endus lagi 'mungkin hanya perasaanku saja'. Cium lagi 'ini seperti aromanyaaaaa…. Sasuke'. **tbc**

: : : : : ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N : Kalo ada kata yang kagak Reader-tachi ngerti, silakan tanya ame Mbah Google, Pakde Wiki, atau Mbok nyang laen! Mungkin bakalan Aki sertakan di chap depan kalo ada yang nyaranin bwat masukin glosarium-na. Follow – follow – follow – fav – fav – review!


	2. Chapter 2

Holla Minna!

Aki is back, #ceileee kaya artis aja lu. Sowi baru apdet. Salahkan tugas-tugas yang datang secara serempak. Boro-boro nglanjutin ngetik FF, waktu istirahat gw pun di babat abis, sampe-sampe tidur aja cuma 4 jam sehari. Mana ada kerjaan pula. Hahaha sudah sudah sesi curcolnya, sekarang bales review. Sankyu udah nge-review/fav/follow! Saya sangat menghargainya.

Akira no Sikhigawa : sankyu! Flashback MinaKushi & SasuNaru bakal muncul tp cuma sekilas, anggap saja filler. Heee

anginmasadepan470: Yups ude di apdet!

namikaze shira: Maaf ya g bisa update kilat. Tapi Aki usahain kilat.

trisna: Sankyu. Saya sudah kembali

LNaruSasu: Siapa yang gagal move on nie? Bukan Aki ya! Hehehe.

kirei-neko: Iya donk Teme, masa' gw yg tdur d kamar Naru. Gkgkgk. Aya-aya wae. Penasaran? Baca chap nyang ini! Silakan di follow!

femnaru lover: Sankyu! Woahh sama, ShikaNaru saya suka saya suka. Ehehehe diriku juga suka femnaru, jadilah FF **Provu: Move On** dan yang satunya lgi jdul na **Fact: Malsamaj**.

Guest1: Udah datang update-annya. Silakan baca. Saia juga suka pair ini maka dibuatlah ff ini.

aikhazuna117: Terima Kasih. Silakan baca chap ini dan yang akan datang selanjutnya! Maaf menunggu lama.

Guest2: Arigatou! Ya betul jarang ada. ShikafemNaru adalah salah satu pair fave saia.

Hyull: Udah lanjut. Fic **Fact: Malsamaj** – nya nyusul. Nyang ini dulu apdet-na.

Heztynha uzumaki: ohohoho kalo ngak nanggung gak seru donk. Hahahaha. Silakan baca chap ini!

Mengisahkan tentang Naruto, gadis yang belum bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya, Sasuke. Mencoba keluar dari garis stagnan. "... Daijoubu. Tenanglah! Aku di sini."/ "Kau terdengar mengajariku bersikap egois" / "Dia bosan menghadapi pemuda malas, perokok berat, tidak perhatian, dan tidak romantis … /"… merasa tersindir ya Yang Mulia Raja Rusa?" / "Maaf, kau harus melihat… yang tadi,"

.

**Provu: Move On**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Pair: ShikaxfemNaru, slight SasuxfemNaru

Genre : General & Romance

Warning : GAJE, OOC, femNaru, Typos, Alur tarik ulur

.

**+Dua:**** Sisi Naruto**

'ini seperti aromanyaaaaa… Sasuke. Ahaha dobe-nya kau Naruto. Kau menghayal. Kau berimajinasi. Kau bermimpi. Kau berhalusinasi. Berhentilah mengharapkannya kembali. Dia sudah bahagia dengan gadis lainnya.' Naruto beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi. Berharap dengan berendam air hangat dapat menjernihkan pikirannya yang tergolong semrawut.

'Aku jatuh cinta pada Sakura untuk yang kedua kalinya… Kita tidak bisa bersama lagi. Maaf'

'Teme, kau bercanda kan?'

'Tidak. Perasaan tidak bisa dibohongi Dobe. Aku mencintai Saku-'

'Jangan sebut namanya lagi Suke! Kau semakin menyakitiku. Jika, jika aku bilang jangan tinggalkan aku, aku menyayangimu, mencintaimu. Bisakah aku mempertahankanmu di sisiku?'

'Hn'

Naruto terlalu mengerti maksud dari kata 'Hn' yang dilontarkan Sasuke saat terakhir kali bertemu. Naruto terlalu hafal arti kata yang selalu di gumamkan mantan kekasihnya itu. Perasaannya sebagai seorang perempuan terlalu terluka saat mengingat kejadian itu. Namun kali ini, hanya kali ini, Naruto tidak menangis seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Sambil menyamankan posisinya dalam bathtub, Naruto kembali berfikir dalam-dalam mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang telah usai.

'Benar juga, jika Teme tetap mempertahankan hubungan kami, maka yang akan tersakiti bukan hanya aku, tapi Suke dan Sakura juga terkena imbasnya. Keputusannya sudah tepat menurutku. Haaah kenapa aku baru menyadarinya setelah empat bulan berlalu. Kami-sama, aku benar-benar gadis jahat. Coba pikir, sudah berapa kali aku mengacuhkan Teme mencoba mengajak ngobrol atau hanya sekedar menyapa. Whoooaaa kejamnya. Haaah baka Naru!'

Selesai mengutuki dirinya sendiri, Naruto menyarankan pada diri sendiri untuk bersikap lebih baik lagi pada tetangga ayamnya tersebut. Tak enak juga kan menghindari makhluk tersebut terlalu lama. Yosh! Faito Naruto!

: : : : : : Nekredebla+Aki : : : : : :

Minato dan Naruto tengah menonton televisi yang menayangkan acara keluarga. Ayah dan anak ini telah melaksanakan ritual makan malam berharga mereka. #ealah berharga bayangin aja, jarang-jarangkan mereka ketemu.

"Naru ingin menonton sinetronnya Kyu-nii paa! Ini sudah episode terakhir," kicau Naruto saat Minato memindah channel teve.

"Ayolah Naru, mengalah sama papa! Acara trip ke luar negeri ini jauh lebih bermutu dibanding sinetron tahu," Minato tak mau mengalah.

Naruto melongo, "Yang seharusnya mengalah itu papa, bukan Naru. Ayolah! Lagian durasi tayangnya cuma tinggal 6 menit. Naru janji, enam menit setelahnya kita menonton acara yang papa inginkan tadi, ya! Ya! Ya!" Gadis pirang tersebut ternyata pintar membujuk sang ayah yang juga pirang, terbukti remote contol sudah berada dalam genggamannya. Sang papa? Hanya menatap geli putri semata wayangnya.

"Berapa lama yaa aku tidak bertemu Kyu-nii. Hampir dua bulan sepertinya," gumam Naruto.

"Memangnya Kyuubi sedang sibuk apa? Sampai-sampai tak bertemu selama itu?"

"Kyu-nii sibuk shooting film ninja di hutan belantara." Jawab Naruto malas.

Acara sinetron sudah tamat, sekarang giliran menonton acara yang dipilih Minato tadi.

"Tahun ini kita liburan kemana pa?"

Dengan mantap Minato menyahut, "Terserah Naru saja, asal kita bersama, tak masalah. Memangnya Naru ingin kemana?"

"Japan's Ocean Dome dan Diagon Alley," Naruto menyebutkan calon tempat liburannya.

"Pantai indoor Jepang yaa, bisa di atur, gampang. Tapi Diagon Alley itu bukannya…" Minato bergumam.

"Yups. Pasar sihir Harry Potter yang di Universal Orlando Wizarding World of Harry Potter, papa mau kan ke sana?" #Padahal gw g tau tuh Diagon Alley udah di buka di Orlando belum. Setau gw sih tahun 2014.

"Untuk Naru-chan yang paling manis, papa rasaaa tidak masalah,"

"Yeayyy, Papa baik. Naru sayang papa," Naruto menghambur ke pelukan Minato.

"Bagaimana acara jalan-jalan Naru hari ini? Menyenangkan atau…"

"Sangat-sangat-sangat menyenangkan. Papa mungkin tak akan percaya dengan apa yang Naru alami seharian ini," antusiasme Naruto terlihat berlebihan.

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan pada papa!" Minato memberi komando.

Perbincangan hangat menyelimuti ruangan keluarga ini. Tak jemu-jemunya Naruto bercerita tentang pengalamannya hari ini. Sesekali Minato terlihat menyela perkataan Naruto hanya untuk memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah. Tanpa cemilan, tanpa minuman, hanya di temani acara teve yang beralih fungsi menjadi penonton keakraban mereka.

: : : : : : Nekredebla+Aki : : : : : :

Pagi yang indah, di hari yang indah. Seperti biasa Naruto merapikan kamar sendiri, membuka jendela kamar dan kemudian membersihkan diri. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, orang pertama yang akan Naruto lihat adalah Sasuke cap buntut ayam kampung blasteran bangkok. #Mank ada? Ada aja lah.

Naruto yang sudah memutuskan untuk memperbaiki sikapnya terhadap Sasuke berinisiatif menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Sapaan spesial tentu saja.

"Rambut buntut ayammu bisa-bisa berubah menjadi buntut rusa kalau kau terus-terusan mengonsumsi buku berbobot kiloan seperti itu Teme!" cerocos Naruto pada Sasuke yang tengah duduk di kursi teras kamarnya.

"Hn Dobe. Kau berisik," balas Sasuke.

"Gaah Teme. Kau menyebalkan"

"Hn"

"Dasar makhluk kutub!"

"Hn"

"Muka tembok Cina!"

"Seperti kau pernah ke sana saja, DOBE"

"Kau…"

"Apa? Kehabisan ide, Dobe?"

"Ck. Memang susah ngomong sama patung es." Naruto mulai meninggalkan kamar dan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuk papa dan mamanya.

Sambil menuruni tangga ke lantai satu, Naruto bergumam mengenai olokan pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kenapa harus buntut rusa yang ia lontarkan tadi. Kenapa harus rusa yang melintas di pikirannya. 'Rusa ya? Shika' pikir Naruto.

: : : : : : Nekredebla+Aki : : : : : :

Setelah sarapan bersama, memberikan bekal, dan mengantar papanya sampai depan pintu, Naruto bergegas menuju RWE untuk menemui mamanya dan mengganggu Shikamaru tentunya. #Hahaha evil smirk

Kali ini Naruto tidak menggunakan bus untuk sampai ke RWE, melainkan di jemput oleh Izumo (salah satu bawahan Kushina). #lumayankan hemat tenaga?

"Ohayou!" sapa karyawan RWE. Naruto melemparkan senyum manisnya kepada seluruh orang di sana dan menjawab sapaan anak buah mamanya tersebut.

"Mendokusei, kau benar-benar menjalankan rencana menggangguku seharian ini?" Siapa lagi orang yang memiliki trademark seperti itu dengan nada malas pula, kalau bukan Shikamaru.

"Tenang saja ttebayo! Aku tak akan mengacaukan harimu. Mungkin hanya akan sedikit merepotkan kurasa," jawab Naruto enteng.

"Hmm, apa yang kau bawa?"

"Ohh ini hanya bekal makan siang mama dan kita."

"Kita?" Shikamaru menyernyit.

"Iya. Kita. Aku tak ingin kau kehabisan energi meladeni semua tingkahku nanti. Papa bilang, aku ini gadis yang terlalu aktif, jadi tak jarang menghabiskan energi papa saat menemaniku jalan-jalan. Dan kau tahu? Ini agak berat. Setidaknya tawarkan bantuan mu Shika!" Naruto berkata dengan polosnya.

'Menarik. Belum pernah kutemui gadis yang bicara seterus terang seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan kata jaim alias jaga image saja belum tentu dia kenal' batin Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya bawaanmu berat. Biar aku saja yang membawanya," akting Shikamaru, seolah-olah tidak mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Nah, gitu donk! Ini baru yang namanya gentel. Huuuhh apa jadinya jika aku yang membawa itu sampai ke lantai 7 melalui tangga. Bisa-bisa…" kata sambil Naruto bergidik.

"Kau tidak mau mencoba memakai lift? Setelah kejadian itu, semua lift di RWE di ganti dengan yang lebih aman. Kau bahkan tak merasakan kalau kalau kau berada di dalamnya," Shikamaru memberi saran sekaligus meyakinkan Naruto.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih belum bisa"

"Kali ini tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Ada aku"

Naruto terlihat ragu, "Kau tidak sedang mencoba menipuku lagi kan?"

Mendesah, "Kau pasti tahu kalau aku mencoba berbohong lagi."

"Oke, baiklah kalau kau yakin aman," akhirnya Naruto mengalah.

Mereka berdua memasuki lift.

Pintu tertutup.

Ting. Lantai 2

Ting. Lantai 3

Ting. Lantai 4, pintu lift terbuka. The Akatsuki, idol group ternama yang beranggotakan Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, dan Pain akan memasuki lift.

"Naru-chan, kau tak apa?" tanya Itachi sambil memerhatikan khawatir akan keadaan Naruto. Terang saja, keringat dingin mengucur di dahi gadis itu, tangan mengepal, badannya terlihat agak gemetar, dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Dari jarak tiga meterpun jelas terlihat bahwa gadis itu tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Saat Itachi akan menyentuh bahu Naruto, tangan Shikamaru lebih dulu memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menyeret empunya keluar dari dalam ruangan sialan yang membuat situasi dan kondisi menjadi runyam. Shikamaru mengumpat dalam hati, entah karena alasan yang mana, karena Itachi ingin menyentuh Naruto, atau karena dirinya gagal membuat gadis yang digenggamnya merasa nyaman, atau karena lift bodoh itu, atau semuanya memang bodoh. Entah, perasaannya campur aduk, antara bingung, kecewa, frustasi, marah, dan kalut. Satu-satunya yang terlintas di otaknya saat ini adalah membawa Naruto ke ruangannya yang memang berada di lantai 4.

Sampai di ruangannya, Shikamaru mengunci pintu, menaruh bekal di meja kerja, menarik Naruto mendekat, dan menangkup wajah gadis pirang tersebut dan menyejajarkannya. Terasa sangat nyata bahwa suhu badan Naruto dingin, giginya masih bergemeletuk walau gadis di hadapannya telah menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, dan mata sebiru langit musim panas itu berkaca-kaca menandakan terdapat air yang menggenang di sana.

Shikamaru memeluk Naruto, "Apapun, apapun itu asalkan jangan menangis! Onegai!"

"Kau- kau boleh memukulku, mencaciku, mengataiku, atau apapun itu"

"Semua baik-baik saja. Daijoubu. Tenanglah! Aku di sini."

Terhanyut dalam pelukan Shikamaru, Naruto mulai berhenti gemetar. Perlahan Naruto membalas pelukan tersebut.

Tok tok tok

Dengan sangat enggan, Shikamaru melepas pelukannya. Ia masih belum rela kehilangan perasaan itu, perasaan untuk melindungi sesuatu yang berharga. Dengan sangat amat malas, pemuda bermata sipit ini berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukanya.

"Studio 11 sudah siap, para artis sudah mulai bersiap-siap, dan Anda di harapkan segera menuju studio" begitulah kira-kira ucapan kru itu sebelum pergi.

"Aku harus bekerja, dan kau…" Shikamaru menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Aku akan ke toilet dulu, kau lihat? Aku terlihat kacau. Setelah itu menemui mama dan selanjutnya ke tempat kerjamu, eumm di lantai berapa?"

"Lantai enam"

"Okay"

: : : : : : Nekredebla+Aki : : : : : :

Naruto sudah berada di dalam Studio 11, tepat di belakang Shikamaru yang sedang memotret the Akatsuki.

"Shika, aku pinjam Itachi sebentar," gangguan pertama Naruto di luncurkan.

"Hm"

Acara pemotretan the Akatsuki di tunda dan digantikan artis lain yang di jadwalkan mengikuti kegiatan yang sama. Naruto dan Itachi berada dalam jarak dengar aman dengan artis lainnya.

"Anoo, Ita-nii. Naru ingin memastikan kalau Ita-nii tidak akan buka mulut tentang kejadian tadi pada papa"

"Apa yang kau tawarkan agar aku tetap diam?" tanya Itachi tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa yang Ita-nii mau? Jangan susah-susah tapinya."

"Hubungan kaa-san dengan dapur semakin buruk setelah kau berpisah dengan otouto. Bisakah kau mampir sesekali untuk menemaninya memasak?"

"Baiklah. Kurasa tak terlalu sulit. Memangnya hasil masakan Mikoto-ba-san separah itu apa?"

"Seperti baru kenal kaa-san saja…"

Melalui anak mata, Shikamaru melihat jengah kedekatan Naruto dan Itachi. Walau hanya sebentar, rasa tak suka itu ada. Ingin rasanya menjauhkan mereka berdua. Sejauh-jauhnya kalau bisa. Memonopoli Naruto seorang diri adalah ambisinya mulai saat ini.

Kini the Akatsuki sedang menjalani sesi pemotretan. Sambil menekan shutter kamera, Shikamaru menjawab segala pertanyaan Naruto mulai dari nama dan fungsi peralatan studio, kualitas gambar, pencahayaan, artistik dan estetika foto. Kuliah dadakan terjadi di studio 11, dengan Naruto sebagai siswa dan Shikamaru dan crew sebagai tutornya. Gratis gan! Kapan lagi dapat ilmu fotografi secara FREE dan 90% IKHLAS dan 10% DONGKOL.

"Nee Rusa, aku ingin beli kamera, bisa kau rekomendasikan jenis kamera yang bagus untukku?" tanya Naruto yang entah sudah berapa ratus miliar kali sambil menjepret objek secara random. #pakai kamera Shikamaru pastinya.

Berpikir sejenak, "Kalau mengingat tingkat keCEROBOHANmu yang parah itu, aku menyarankan untuk membeli kamera yang water proof, dust proof, dan shock proof"

"Aissshh, jangan keras-keras nyebutin kata cerobohnya bisa? Besok temani beli kameranya ya!"

"Besok aku harus menyicil pengerjaan tugas akhir"

"Eh, bukannya tahun kedua mu belum selesai?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kuliah itu sangat mendokusei tahu? Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan pendidikanku," Shikamaru menjawab dengan agak sedikit bersemangat.

"Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali? Sayang sekali, padahal tahun depan aku sudah menjadi mahasiswi," secara tak langsung Naruto menunjukkan ketidak setujuan Shikamaru yang mengambil kelas percepatan.

"Haaah, memangnya kenapa kalau aku buru-buru menyelesaikan studiku? Memangnya kau ingin masuk di kampus tempatku kuliah hmmm Kitsune?"

"Yaah, sebenarnya aku berminat mendaftarkan diri di UK (Universitas Konoha), tapi sepertinya itu … sulit. Daaaann siapa tahu kan, Rusa Ras Nanas ini ingin cepat-cepat lulus karena menghindari ex-nya yang setahuku juga kuliah disana," Naruto menatap Shikamaru jahil.

Menghentikan bidikan kameranya sesaat, kemudian Shikamaru menjelaskan "Ujian masuk Universitas Konoha tidak sesulit yang kau bayangkan Naru. Biar aku luruskan, aku tidak sedang menghindari siapapun dan sejujurnya setelah lulus aku akan melanjutkan kuliah S 2 di tempat yang sama dan mengganti status asdos menjadi dosen tetap di tempat yang sama juga. Jadi jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh!"

Dengan lambat, Naruto bersuara, "Bukan soal ujian masuk, tapi ini… masalah… internal… keluargaku… mengerti? Oh begitu. Ternyata kau punya rencana jangka panjang yaaa."

"Biar ku tebak, Kushina-sama tidak setuju kau kuliah di UK." Ucap Shikamaru menerka.

"Yaa, itu salah satunya."

"Aku mendengarkan," kali ini fotografer muda itu mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk mengutarakan masalahnya.

"Mama, Grandma, Grandpa, dan Kyu-nii. Errr, Kyu-nii itu adiknya mama. Mereka menyuruhku kuliah di kampus pilihan mereka. Todai, Waseda, Tohoku, sampai Yale. Haahhh membingungkan," keluh Naruto dengan tampang super duper lusuh.

"Lantas kau memilih yang mana?"

"Entah"

"Jadi kau menyerah begitu saja? Menuruti kemauan mereka, dan dengan mudahnya melepas minatmu untuk kuliah di UK? Tanpa perlawanan? Mana tekadmu? Kalau kau memang ingin kuliah di sana, maka berusahalah, perjuangkanlah! Lagi pula yang mau kuliah itu kau bukan meraka," Shikamaru menyemangati Naruto.

"Kau terdengar mengajariku bersikap egois"

"Yang egois itu bukan kau, tapi mereka. Memang apa salahnya egois sedikit. Itukan juga demi kabaikanmu nantinya," Shikamaru mengelak.

Menggaruk kecil pelipisnya, kemudian Naruto menyeletuk untuk menggoda Shikamaru, "Untuk kebaikanku nantinya atau kebaikanmu nantinya? Bilang saja kau ingin kita kuliah di tempat yang sama supaya kita sering bertemu? Ngaku kau Rusa Sipit! Kau tidak mau aku kuliah jauh-jauh dan berpisah denganmu kaann? Ngaku aja deh."

Jleb. 'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Sungguh memalukan kalau ketahuan.'

"Hmm, terserah kau saja lah. Sudah waktunya makan siang. Ayo kembali ke ruanganku! Aku sudah lapar." #cie cie ngeles dia.

Naruto mengikuti Shikamaru menuruni tangga menuju lantai empat. Di perjalanan tersebut tak henti-hentinya Naruto menggoda dan menertawai Shikamaru sampai wajah pemuda itu bak cabe rawit merah.

: : : : : : Nekredebla+Aki : : : : : :

Di ruangan Shikamaru

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau bisa memasak seenak ini," ucap Shikamaru di sela mengunyah tamagoyaki.

"Haah? Memang kau pikir siapa yang membuat kue dan cemilan yang biasa kau nikmati setiap mengajariku? Itu AKU yang membuatnya," cerocos Naruto bangga dan jengkel sedikit.

Shikamaru menatap gadis unik di depannya ini gemas, lucu sekali pikirnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Maaf karena tidak menyadari bahwa hidangan lezat ini dan kue dan cemilan yang telah ku makan sebelumnya adalah olahanmu. Dan harus ku akui masakanmu memang enak."

Mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, gadis blonde ini tersenyum manis. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan acara makan siangnya dengan tenang.

"Perut kenyang, sekarang sesi tanya jawab. Kau berhak menyanyakan apapun padaku dan aku harus menjawab dengan sebenar-benar-benar-benarnya, begitulah sebaliknya. mengerti?" Naruto memulai acara 'bayar utang'.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan. Apa benar Kushina-sama adalah ibu kandungmu? Kalian sama sekali tidak mirip," Shikamaru memulai.

Kedip-kedip, "Bwahahaha, dari sekian banyak pertanyaan tak ku sangka kau akan menanyakan hal ini. Kalau mama mendengarnya, aku yakin kau pasti kena bogem mentah," Naruto masih saja tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

"Mendokusei, jawab saja apa susahnya!"

"Ehehem, okay baiklah. Jawabannya adalah ya. Mama adalah ibu biologisku," tegas Naruto.

"Jadi Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama pernah menikah dan bercerai begitu?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Lantas keluarga Sabaku itu keluarga dari pihak mana?"

"Sabaku adalah sanak Uzumaki, kenapa kau tanyakan itu? Karena Temari adalah Sabaku atau apa?" nada bicara Naruto terdengar kesal.

"Insting wanita huuh?"

"Jawab saja!"

"Hanya heran, setahuku seluruh kerabat Uzumaki itu memiliki rambut merah. Sedangkan kau, Kankuro, dan Temari berbeda."

"Yaah, kau benar. Seluruh keturunan Uzumaki memiliki rambut merah, kecuali aku yang menuruni gen papa"

"Kecuali kau? Berarti Kankuro dan Temari…" Shikamaru tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. #yang benar Author tidak menyelesaikan ketikkan kalimatnya. Gkgkgkgk

"Ambillah kesimpulan sendiri! Kau cukup pintar untuk itu. Sekarang giliranku, kau masih menyukai ralat, kau masih mencintai Temari-nee? Ku lihat kau masih menaruh perhatian padanya," selidik Naruto.

"Aku rasa aku sudah tidak mencintainya. Dan hey, kapan aku menaruh perhatian padanya?" Shikamaru mengelak.

"Begitukah? Tapi kau masih belum memiliki kekasih sampai saat ini, berarti kau masih menyukai Temari-nee. Dan saat pemotretan tadi kau melihat kearahnya," terang Naruto.

"Memangnya kalau aku belum memiliki pasangan berarti aku masih mencintai mantanku begitu? Kalau begitu berarti kau juga masih menyukai Sasuke? Dan saat pemotretan tadi, aku melihat ke arahnya secara tidak sengaja, aku hanya mengedarkan pandangan. Itu saja," Shikamaru mulai banyak bicara.

"Enak saja, aku tidak punya pacar itu karena aku sibuk mengikuti kegiatan klub, jadinya tak ada waktu mencari pacar. Kalau asumsiku tadi salah, aku minta maaf," ucap Naruto sewot.

"Aku memaafkanmu, tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi,"

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Kau masih menyukai Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru tenang

"Ya, masih. Sedikit kurasa."

"Kenapa kau putus dengannya?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa putus?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Aku akan menjawab setelah kau menjawab."

"Dia kembali pada mantan pacarnya," Naruto masih sewot.

"Dan kau menerimanya begitu saja?" tanya Shikamaru tak percaya.

"Memangnya aku bisa apa? Mereka saling cinta. Sekarang giliranmu," nadanya terdengar putus asa.

"Dia bosan menghadapi pemuda malas, perokok berat, tidak perhatian, dan tidak romantis seperti aku. Begitu katanya," dan mesum tingkat maksimal sambung Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Dan kau menerimanya begitu saja?" pertanyaan yang sama terulang lagi

"Aku kan tidak bisa memaksanya, Naru!"

Hening sejenak

"Kemarin, kenapa kau memotretku?" masih dengan pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang di lontarkan Ia kemarin.

"Karena kau adalah objek tersempurna di sana."

Naruto melongo, "Maksudnya? Tolong lebih jelas lagi!"

Shikamaru menatap mata Naruto, "Karena kau menarik, karna kau indah, karena kau memesona, karna kau adalah Naruto, karena aku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku darimu"

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Jangan bilang kau menyukaiku?" #mereka masih saling tatap sodara-sodara.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau iya? Tak masalah kan? Kita sama-sama masih sendiri dan perlu move on."

Naruto membenarkan posisi duduknya seraya mengengus pelan.

"Memang bagian mana dari Sasuke miliki tetapi tidak aku miliki?" tanya Shikamaru sedikit sombong.

Meninju pelan lengan atas Shikamaru, "Arogan sekali kau bung! Entah, tapi satu hal yang ku tahu, Sasuke adalah pemuda terjujur yang pernah aku kenal, dia tidak pernah sekalipun mencoba menipuku."

"Kau menyindirku Kitsune? Hey ayolah itukan cuma sekali. Dan kau mengetahuinya kan?" kilah Shikamaru.

"Jadi kau merasa tersindir ya Yang Mulia Raja Rusa?" ejek Naruto

"Apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk membersihkan namaku yang tercemar?"

"Tak usah, aku sudah memaafkanmu kok"

"Aku serius,"

Berpikir sebentar, "Mungkin kau bisa mencarikan restoran keluarga yang bagus untukku!"

"Kau yakin akan mengadakan makan malam bersama papa-mamamu?"

"Tentu saja." Jawaban mantap terdengar di telinga Shikamaru.

"Begini saja, besok malam datanglah ke Restoran Keluarga Akimichi! Kau bisa menanyakan langsung pada pemiliknya secara jelas baik menu, tempat, pelayanan dan lainnya."

"Kau lupa? Aku tidak boleh keluyuran malam tanpa pengawasan."

"Ku pastikan kau aman. Aku jemput jam 7."

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa mengganggu acara penting keluarga Nara," jawab Naruto tegas.

"Santai saja! Anggap saja aku mengundangmu ikut serta acara malam itu"

"Kau tidak boleh mengundang orang luar sepertiku mengikuti acara internal besok," Naruto masih bersikeras.

"Tidak ada larangan mengajak orang ke sana. Dan aku yakin besok akan ada beberapa temanku yang datang."

"Kau yakin?"

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Eettoo, apa aku perlu memakai yukata?"

"Harus!" jawab Shikamaru cepat, sebenarnya hal ini hanya modus desideratif pemuda Nara saja. #Khekhe

"Memangnya besok ada Hanabi Matsuri?" tanya Naruto.

"Begitulah, sekalian lihat-lihat stand, siapa tahu ada yang menarik," kata Shikamaru menawarkan.

"Yosh, baiklah. Sampai ketemu besok malam! Aku pulang dulu. Jaa!"

"Tidak perlu di antar?"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagian kau kan sibuk."

"Hati-hati!" seru Shikamaru sebelum Naruto menutup pintu.

Beranjak mengambil kamera di meja kerjanya, Shikamaru memandangi kotak rokok dan asbak bergantian. Sempat terheran, pemuda nanas itu tidak menyentuh batang tembakau sedikitpun hari ini, sehingga asbaknya tetap bersih. Padahal biasanya usai makan siang, Shikamaru sudah menghabiskan 3-4 batang rokok, tetapi hari ini…

'Naruto, kau adalah orang pertama yang bisa membuatku menahan keinginan merokok dan mengusir godaan tidur indahku. Seharusnya aku menyadari hal ini sejak setahun lalu saat Minato-sama mulai mempekerjakanku sebagai guru privatmu. Bodohnya aku baru menyadarinya,' Shikamaru menertawakan kebodohan dirinya sendiri. Lucu juga kalau mengingat dirinya hampir menolak tawaran kerja dari Hokage hanya karena adanya larangan merokok di sekitar putrinya.

: : : : : : Nekredebla+Aki : : : : : :

Keesokan harinya, Naruto sibuk sendiri memilah-milah yukata yang akan dikenakannya nanti malam dan besok malam. Saking sibuknya gadis ini tidak menyadari ada seorang tamu tak diundang masuk melalui jendelanya.

"Jangan masuk tanpa ijin Teme! Bagaimana jika aku sedang dalam keadaan tidak bagus?"

"Hn, telanjang maksudmu?"

"Ya, bagaimana jika aku sedang telanjang atau sedang berpakaian?"

"Bagaimana apanya? Aku sudah pernah menginvasi tubuhmu sebelumnya. Jadi tak masalahkan?" jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Ck Teme jelek. Lebih baik bantu aku memilih yukata yang bagus untuk ku pakai besok malam!" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kencan heh?"

"Bukan, besok malam kami akan makan malam bersama di restoran keluarga," sanggah Naruto.

"Bersama kedua orang tuamu?"

"Ya. Rencana hebat kan? Sesekali tidak masalah kan dinner sekeluarga"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi jika Minato dan Kushina di hadapkan dalam satu meja. 'Yah rencana yang sangat hebat untuk membuat papa dan mamamu berperang' pikir Sasuke.

"Teme! Bagus yang mana ini atau ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjukkan yukata.

"Kiri"

"Begitu ya? Baiklah besok pakai yang ini saja" sambut Naruto riang sembari membereskan segala tetek bengek untuk acara besok.

"Dobe"

"Apa Teme?"

"Jangan ragu untuk mengetuk pintu Mansion Uchiha!" firasat Sasuke mengatakan bahwa besok malam akan ada kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan.

: : : : : : Nekredebla+Aki : : : : : :

Namikaze Mansion, Jam 6.50 malam

Naruto sudah siap dengan balutan yukata pink pastel dengan motif bunga nadeshiko. Gadis tersebut tengah berbincang ringan dengan sang kepala keluarga. Tepatnya Minato saat ini sedang memperingatkan – kalau tidak mau disebut menceramahi – Naruto. Tidak boleh pulang terlambat, tidak boleh banyak bergerak supaya obi-nya tidak lepas, tidak boleh kecapaian, tidak boleh menyusahkan keluarga Nara, tidak boleh mematikan ponsel, tidak boleh ini, tidak boleh itu. #rempong amat nie bapak-bapak.

Beberapa menit kemudian Shikamaru datang menjemput. Oh man. Siapa orangnya yang tidak terpesona dengan penampilan Naruto sekarang, tak terkecuali pemuda bermata kuaci yang satu ini. Saking terkesimanya, sang pemuda ini bahkan tak dapat berkomentar sedikitpun.

"Memang aku seaneh itu apa? Kalau memang aneh, aku ganti pakaian yang lain saja," ucap Naruto cemberut.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak perlu. Kau sangat…. Eerr manis," kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri bagaimana ekspresi Shikamaru sekarang hehe.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, kita berangkat sekarang! And papa, ittekimasu," kali ini Naruto mengambil tempat di sebelah Shikamaru.

"Itterasshai"

: : : : : : Nekredebla+Aki : : : : : :

Di Restoran Keluarga Akimichi

Wajah Naruto sukses memerah, entah karena marah, entah karena malu. Matanya penuh intimadasi mengarah pada satu-satunya pemuda di sampingnya. Why? Jelas, bayangkan saja jika kau berada di dalam satu pertemuan keluarga dan kau adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang mengenakan pakaian tradisionil, sedangkan yang lain menggunakan gaun atau pakaian semi formil. Yups kau pasti merasa 'OMG Gue Salah Kostum' malu benget sist. DAN biang keroknya adalah NARA SHIKAMARU. Tatapan membunuh masih setia menuju Shikamaru.

"Ara? Siapa ini Shika-kun?" tanya seorang perempuan yang mempunyai ciri fisik seperti Shikamaru.

"Kau, kau kan putri pemilik Red Wave Entertaintment, Uzumaki Naruto," kali ini seseorang bertubuh gempal yang buka suara.

"Hah? Naruto yang itu? Hyaa Kawaiiii," seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat menghambur memeluk Naruto.

"Lama sekali datangnya. Sudah move on heeh," sindir Kiba entah pada Naruto atau pada Shikamaru.

"Neee, kenalkan gadis manis ini pada kami Nak!" titah Shikaku-jii-san pura-pura tidak mengenal Naruto.

Setelah Shika memperkenalkan Naruto kepada orang yang hadir dalam pertemuan itu. Mereka berdua membaur dengan yang lainnya. Naruto di hujani berbagai macam pertanyaan dari ibunya Shikamaru, saudara, dan teman-temannya. Mulai dari statusnya dengan Shikamaru, kapan kenal, berapa usia, dimana tinggal, makanan kesukaan, beli yukata dimana, bagaimana cara agar memiliki kulit tan, sampai kabar keluarga. Yah tidak semua pertanyaan dijawab dengan jujur. Tidak mungkin Naruto bilang pada mereka 'Aku mengenal Shika saat Shika mulai bekerja sebagai guru privatku' bisa-bisa mereka tahu kalau dirinya adalah putri Yondaime Hokage.

Menit-menit selanjutnya berjalan dengan normal, mereka semua menyantap hidangan di depannya. Setelah makan malam berakhir, Shikamaru dan Naruto masih perlu berbincang mengenai hal yang menyangkut rencananya besok malam dengan Chouji, sahabat Shikamaru dan juga penerus usaha Restoran Keluarga Akimichi.

Sudah diputuskan Naruto akan memesan ruang VIP restoran yang di desain eksklusif untuk acara internal dan sangat privat dengan satu set menu. Seusai memesan tempat, Shikamaru dan Naruto mengunjungi Hanabi Matsuri yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Sampai disana mereka berburu makanan, mengikuti beberapa games, dan terakhir melihat kembang api.

: : : : : : Nekredebla+Aki : : : : : :

Karena kelelahan, Naruto tertidur di mobil Shikamaru. Tak sampai hati membangunkan, akhirnya opsi terpilih adalah menggendong sampai ke kamarnya. Hal ini telah di duga Minato sebelumnya, jadi sang papa ini tidak kaget atau bersikap excited berlebihan. Benarkan Naruto pasti merepotkan orang lain lagi, begitulah pikirnya. Tak perlu di pandu oleh Minatopun Shikamaru tahu letak kamar Naruto. #secara udah sering keluar-masuk mansion sieeh, so woles aja.

Shikamaru membaringkan Naruto perlahan dan menyelimutinya. Saat pemuda malas itu membenarkan posisi selimut, seseorang masuk melalui jendela kamar Naruto. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan sang bungsu Uchiha. Bagi Shikamaru yang emang pembawaannya selalu cuek, hal itu bukan masalah baginya.

Sasuke kemudian menuju sisi kanan ranjang tempat Naruto berbaring.

"Minggir!" perintah Sasuke

Tanpa menjawab, Shikamaru menggeser badannya beberapa langkah sambil tetap memerhatikan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan.

"Dobe! Bangun!" Sasuke menggerakkan bahu Naruto.

"Dobe! Aku tahu kau mendengarkan," kali ini Naruto menaikan selimutnya sampai menutup kepalanya.

"Cepat cuci mukamu!" Sasuke menyibak selimut yang dipakai Naruto.

"Heemm malasss Teme! Ngantuk," Naruto masih memejamkan matanya.

"Nanti kau jerawatan dan tambah jelek"

"Biarin"

"Kalau tidak cepat bangun dan membersihkan dirimu, aku akan memerkosamu saat ini juga."

Shikamaru yang berada di sana dan mendengarkan ancaman Sasuke barusan entah mengapa dadanya terasa bergemuruh dan memanas. Di sisi lain, Naruto masih tetap kukuh tak mau bangun. Sementara Sasuke yang kehabisan kesabaran mulai menaiki Naruto, mendekatkan wajah mereka dan menciumnya ganas, serta menyelusupkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam yukata yang di pakai Naruto dan meremas buah dada sang gadis.

Naruto mulai meronta dan menggeliat tak nyaman atas perlakuan Sasuke, dan penonton adegan live tersebut sepertinya mulai sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, seketika menarik Sasuke dan menjauhkan penyusup tersebut dari Naruto.

Hampir saja bogem cantik Shikamaru mendarat di wajah ganteng Sasuke, tapi suara mengintrupsi "Hah hah, pulanglah Suke!" perintah Naruto yang masih terengah.

Mengerti akan situasi yang tidak bagus, Sasuke keluar melalui jendela dan memasuki kamarnya. Langsung saja Shikamaru mengunci jendela dan menutup gorden rapat-rapat.

"Maaf, kau harus melihat… yang tadi," kata Naruto pelan dengan mendongakkan kepalanya – agar genangan air di matanya tidak meleleh. Mencoba untuk berdiri, tetapi limbung karena tenaganya masih belum terkumpul benar, beruntung ada Shikamaru yang membantunya tetap tegak berdiri.

"Thanks, aku tak apa. Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

: : : : : : Nekredebla+Aki : : : : : :

Shikamaru POV

Di dalam mobil sambil memegang boneka rubah jingga yang tadi kuberikan pada Naruto. Aku benar-benar tercengang dengan segala hal yang terjadi beberapa jam terakhir. Tercengang akan pesona Naruto yang mengenakan yukata, tercengang melihat Naruto cepat akrab dengan kerabat dan temanku, tercengang melihat Naruto girang saat aku berhasil menembak boneka rubah, tercengang melihat pantulan kembang api di mata biru Naruto, tercengang melihat tidur pulas Naruto, tercengang dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Naruto tersenyum, Naruto tertawa, dan Naruto menangis di malam yang sama. Dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, ck baka.

Sempat terbesit dipikiranku bahwa Naruto terlihat sangat seksi saat bibirnya membengkak dan pakaian serta rambutnya acak-acakan akibat serangan Uchiha brengsek itu. Bisa-bisanya aku berpikir demikian. Kenapa tidak ku hajar saja anak ayam tadi sampai giginya rontok biar kapok. Patah tulang sedikit adalah bayaran yang pantas untuk laki-laki macam kau brengsek.

Woy woy woy, kenapa jadi aku yang kesal dan marah? Jangan-jangan aku sudah benar-benar menyukai atau bahkan mencintai Naruto. Yang benar saja, tapi kurasa tak masalah, aku dan dia sama-sama masih sendiri. Mungkin ini akan jadi langkah awal untuk move on. **tbc**

: : : : : : Nekredebla+Aki : : : : : :

A/N : Kalo ada kata yang kagak Reader-tachi ngerti, silakan tanya ame Mbah Google, Pakde Wiki, atau Mbok nyang laen! Mungkin bakalan Aki sertakan di chap depan kalo ada yang nyaranin bwat masukin glosarium-na. Follow – follow – follow – fav – fav – review!


End file.
